


Be My Slave

by Kamui0915



Series: Hatake's Pet [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Uchiha Obito, M/M, Master Kakashi, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slave Obito, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamui0915/pseuds/Kamui0915
Summary: His parents have debts to the owner of the company that Obito working at. The Uchiha decided to help his parents by pay their debt with his salary, but what if his boss, the owner of this company, wants him to be his slave instead?Part 1 of the series w/ prompt "Office Desk"





	Be My Slave

''Bye, Obito.''

''Bye.''

Obito waved to his colleagues who worked in the same office but on different floors. He's a new employee and has been working here since three weeks ago. When lunchtime was over, the black haired man went to the bathroom to fix his tie because his boss called him.

_Let me introduce myself. I'm Uchiha Obito, 27 years old, currently working in one of a big company in my city. Well, actually I have to move here because my parents have debts to the owner of this company, Hatake Kakashi. At least I can help my parents to pay their debts through my efforts to make this company grow better, and of course pay with my salary too. My days were good until last week I heard a strange request from my boss._

_''So, you work here to help your parents pay their debts?''_

_''Yes.''_

_''Do you know how much their debts to me?''_

_''Yes, that's why I want to say sorry if it took some time to pay all the debts with my salary.''_

_The silver haired man smiled. ''Actually, I have an idea so you can pay your debts in a short time.''_

_''How?'' Obito looked at the chairman curiously, he will do anything if it can help him pay his debts faster._

_''Be my slave and as a return I'll protect you.''_

_''Slave...? Protect...?''_

_Still with his smile, the silver haired man said. ''Come to my room next week and you will know.''_

_Slave? What does he mean? Sounds so old. Is it such clean his house, cook for him, or wash his clothes? I don't mind doing it. Well, let's see what my boss wanted from me_.

As he was done fixing himself, Obito gets out of the bathroom and going to his boss's room. He saw the silver haired man was writing on a paper when he opened the door. Obito walked over him.

''Excuse me.''

The silver haired man stopped writing and looking up. ''Oh, you.''

''I come because last week you were called me.''

''So, I can assume that you agree to be my slave?'' Kakashi smiled.

''Actually, I don't really understand what do you mean by a slave and I want to ask about it.''

"Oh? Come here and stand in front of me. I'll teach you.'' Obito followed what the silver haired man said, but the next sentence make him freeze. ''First, take off your pants and boxer.''

''Huh...?''

Obito confused, he didn't hear it wrong, right?

''Kakashi-san, I think you wrongー''

''This is a part of your job as a slave.'' Kakashi stood and brushed Obito's lips with his finger. ''Do it.''

Obito did nothing when Kakashi walked over and touched his lips, but he knew he must get out of here, ''I think I should go to finish my workー''

''Obey me and you won't get fired.'' But that sentence stopped his move. What? His parents will definitely sad if he gets fired in such a short time, even he hasn't reached a month working here. ''Do you need help?'' Kakashi held Obito's belt.

''D-Don't.'' Obito started to scare of this situation.

''Then do it by yourself.'' Kakashi stayed away and back to his seat.

Obito hesitates to do this, but he doesn't want to get fired. Knowing Kakashi watched him in silent, slowly his hand move to reach his belt and take it off until his pants fall on the floor along with his boxer.

''Good. Now, take off your shoes and sit on my lap.''

Obito gulped but his legs move ahead and sat on Kakashi's lap. The black haired man embarrassed when his cock and ass touching the silver haired man's crotch. ''Ka-Kakashi-san, this isー''

''Call me Master.''

''Huh?''

''I told you to obey me.''

Obito suddenly surprised, ''A-Ahh! Master!'' He moaned when there's a thing entered his ass. What is that? F-Finger? The black haired man clutched Kakashi's shoulder.

''Good boy.'' Kakashi stroked Obito's hair because the black haired man obeyed him, and added more fingers causing Obito to jolt.

''W-What are you doing? S-Stop, we're in the office.'' His body shaking.

''Oh, you're shaking. Don't worry I won't hurt you.'' Kakashi nuzzled his face and brought their lips into a kiss. Obito's eyes widened, he doesn't understand why the silver haired man did this to him. They don't even have a relationship.

The only thing he knew... This is totally raped!

''Mmh, mnh...'' Obito groaned in their kiss as Kakashi's fingers move inside, ''A-Ahh...'' And moaned softly when the silver haired man went down to suck his neck.

Kakashi leaned Obito's back on the edge of his desk, then spread the Uchiha's legs apart to add third fingers. "Very tight, let me stretch it for you.''

"S-Stop... P-Pull out your fingers, nghh...''

Seeing the sexy position of the Uchiha make Kakashi wanted to fuck him right now. His fingers felt warm and wet, also tight inside. Imagine his cock to be inside this new employee must be really good. He can unzip his pants and push his cock immediately since the Uchiha's ass is right in front of him, but no, he still wanted to play a bit.

"Don't look at it.'' Obito said embarrassed because Kakashi kept staring down at his ass.

''You have a beautiful voice.'' Kakashi whispered to him and grabbed Obito's cock to pump it. ''Feel good, right?''

''Master...'' Obito panted heavily as he called the other man, must be careful not to call Kakashi with his name or other wrong ways. ''I can't do this...''

''Oh, of course you can.'' His hand moved up and down faster while his lips back to Obito's neck. The black haired man tilting his head back and groaned when Kakashi bites his neck. He cannot lie because this is started to feel good.

''What if... What if someone coming?'' Obito tried to speak.

''They won't.''

Kakashi noticed that Obito getting aroused by his hard cock and pre-cum that dripping a bit. The silver haired man laid Obito down on his desk and unbuttoned his shirt one by one.

''Ma-Master, wait.'' Obito pushed Kakashi on the chest.

''No wait.'' Kakashi grabbed Obito's hands and pinned them on the desk as he shared another wet kiss causing the black haired man breathless. Kakashi went down to the chest, Obito jerked as that warm lips landed on his nipples sucking it hard, ''A-Ahh! Don't suck it, MasterーNghh!''

''Oh? You're sensitive on your chest? Such a cute boy.'' Kakashi smirked as he saw Obito's body jerked, maybe next time he can tease him through it. The silver haired man pulled Obito's legs to stick his crotch with the Uchiha's ass.

''Can you feel it? I'm hard already.'' Kakashi put his fingers back into Obito's ass to find his prostate, the black haired man groaned when the weird sensation was back. ''You look so damn hot when you spread your legs for me.'' Kakashi said.

Obito moaned louder as Kakashi accidentally touched something inside him. ''Found it.'' The silver haired man smiled. ''Get ready.'' Kakashi slowly pushed his cock inside and started to fuck his sexy employee causing Obito to jolt several times on his desk as he moaned loud.

''O-Oh! Master! Master!'' Obito can't bear the pleasure, ''SlowlyーAhhh!ーMy voice!''

''Slow down your voice then.''

When he got fucked hard like this? Impossible!

Obito decided to bite his lips as he waited for his master to get satisfied fucking him. Kakashi felt he's going to cum and speed up his thrust before finally release his cum inside the black haired man.

Both looked at each other panting. ''What's your name once again, slave?'' Kakashi asked.

''Obito... Uchiha Obito.'' Obito said in a heavy breath.

''Good. From now on you will stay with me at my house.''

Huh? What? He was shocked about being a slave, now this silver haired man wanted him to stay at his house?!

''Fix yourself.'' Kakashi pulled out and fixed himself as he walked to the door. ''Oh, yes, congratulations, you just paid ￥100.000 of your debts.''

Holy shit, that amount is far away from his salary for a month. His parents have debts ￥700.000 in total, that's mean he has 6 more times to go, to deal with his masterーhis boss. Obito just stared in silent when Kakashi gets out of the room, he's still tired, still panting on the desk, but now he understands what kind of slave he would be.

**Debt 01 - END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a bunch of smuts based on prompts that I found (7 in total), and I decided to mix it with master/slave theme. Basically, the content of this series will be PWP, so becareful. :>
> 
> Next debt : Playboy Bunny  
> Google it if you don't know playboy bunny costume.


End file.
